Into the Unknown
by UnknownNightspirit
Summary: Her life in WillowClan was all she ever wanted. She was training to be a warrior, she had a loving family, and a tom she loved dearly, but all that changed the day she died. Into the Unknown she goes, where a new realm opens to her when she accepts to take an oath that will set her on a path for centuries to come. Find out what happens to Nightpaw in my new book, Into the Unknown.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Death is something sacred in our world. When one dies, they join our ancestors among the stars. However, it's not as simple as that. Our ancestors guide the living, paw by paw. But there are rumors about something far more sinister that lurk in the skies than just that. I once heard Viletooth speak of glowing beings with wings that stretched above their own heads. Of course, that was only just before he died, and he was senile at that time. He spoke of one in particular that kept visiting him in his dreams; one with a coat pure as snow and eyes cold as ice. He was so vivid of these creatures; their long tails and feathery wings. This one was clean and large; his wings cascading over his shoulders and his white fur blazing a hot white sheen. I mean, this creature glowed like a star-bug!" A she cat sat in her nest with two kits staring up at her with wide eyes.

Each kit was totally focused on her, one with a jet black pelt with tiny flecks of white showering over her and the other large black tom with white forepaws. "He said they called themselves Messengers, beings who guided the dead; realm runners. No one really believed him, but I do. I feel as though I can see the glimmer of their pelts out of the corner of my eyes sometimes. They're always watching you, judging you, and deciding your fate. So, you should both be on your best behavior while you're apprentices," the black she-cat purred with her golden eyes glimmering with love.

"Wow, I want to meet one someday! I'll be the best apprentice I can be!" The tom yowled as he leaped in the air with his tail flicking.

The little black she-cat, however, was not amused, "Pfft. Ravenkit, it's just a story. It's clearly just a nursery tale mothers tell their kits so they behave themselves as apprentices."

The black tom glared at her through narrowed, warm golden eyes. "Shut up, Nightkit, you have no idea what you're talking about. Spottednose has lived far longer than us, so she knows more," he growled at her with his black fur fluffing up along his spine.

Nightkit rolled her eyes and curled her lip in disbelief. "Seriously, Ravenkit, you need to grow up and face reality. Nothing exists to guide us; I doubt our 'ancestors' have any sort of power, or if they even exist," she scowled as she flicked clumps of dirt in the nursery with her tiny claw.

At the end of her remark, a sharp snag of claws cuffed her ear, causing her to squeal in pain. "What did you just say, Nightkit?" A snarl sounded from behind her.

She flashed her amber gaze toward her attacker and saw the silky black coat of her father. His cold amber eyes narrowed harshly as he looked upon his daughter. She dropped her gaze to the floor of the den and shrugged. "Exactly. You shouldn't doubt your faith, Nightkit. If you abandon it, it will only cause you trouble in the future. I do not want to hear you speak like that ever again, understand?" Her father snarled in her face.

"Yes, Panthertail," she gasped as she felt blood trickle down her scalp onto her muzzle.

The black tom retracted his large claws from her ear and shook his paw. Tiny drops of crimson sprayed the ground and she swallowed hard. She turned her gaze toward her mother, who looked just a furious as her father. Even Ravenkit glared at her through narrowed eyes. Anger bubbled in her chest, who were they to decide what she believed in? It was her decision, not theirs, and Nightkit really did doubt the stories she heard of the Clans ancestors. She could feel the words flowing from her mind to her mouth, but just as she was about to speak she bit her tongue, hard. She charged forward, past her father and over to the entrance of the nursery. She crawled through the opening and sunlight met her midnight pelt causing it to reflect in deep tones of crimson. Her red eyes squinted shut as the sun temporarily blinded her vision. She soon felt her muzzle bump into another creature. She gasped and snapped her eyes open to see a pair of friendly green spheres gazing down at her. She bit her lip when her gaze came into focus and saw the firey page pelt of the apprentice known as Foxpaw. He was a tall, lanky cat with black legs and a fluffy tail with a white tip. "You shouldn't close your eyes when you walk, Nightkit," his deep purr rumbled deep in his chest.

His evergreen eyes danced with amusement as they stared into hers. She stammered as she tried to find words. His muzzle was sharp with a glossy black nose and long white whiskers that tickled her nose. He was two moons older than her, but stood much taller and was much more muscular from his training as an apprentice. She could honestly feel her fur growing hot from being under his gaze. She could swear her fur was turning red from blushing. "S-sorry, Foxpaw," she stuttered finally, feeling relief roll off her shoulders as she finally relaxed.

He swayed his tail and gave her a curt nod. He was about to speak again with a gaping mouth exposing long white teeth, but he was cut off by a sneer, "L-l-look, Wildpaw, N-n-nightkit is b-blushing!"

The voice came from a dark brown tom across the camp. He was a stocky, muscular dark tabby with jagged black striped and crisp, cold green eyes. His jaw was shoved forward in an under-bite with his two bottom canines exposed. He sat close to a pale ginger she-cat with a long white-ringed tail. She was known as Wildpaw, for her fur was kinky and knotted. Everyone said her warrior name would be Wildfur. The dark tabby's eyes were glistening with laughter as he spoke. Nightkit felt her tail curl under her legs and her ears flatten against her heard, but soon she felt the brush of fur across her back as a figure stood over her. As she looked up, she saw Foxpaw standing protectively above her. His eyes were narrowed with scorn as his lips lifted in a snarl. "Tigerpaw, shut your mouth, birdbrain. You're the last person to be making fun of anyone," he snarled at the dark tabby tom.

Nightkit felt her paws tingle with anxiety as she waited for the older apprentice to lash out at Foxpaw, but instead, the tom flattened his ears to his head and muttered, "Sorry, Nightkit."

The little black kit flicked her ears up as the tom sulked away with a stunned Wildpaw following closely behind him. Foxpaw cleared his throat, making Nightkit change her attention from the two older apprentices to the friendly tom that stood before her now. "Sorry you had to see me like that, Nightkit, but Tigerpaw should know better. He was made fun of for his under-bite," he meowed calmly with his friendly evergreen gaze returning to his sharp face.

Nightkit stood to her shaky paws and forced a purr, "No, thank you, Foxpaw. I just got nervous from running into you like a clumsy rabbit."

The ginger tom purred with a cock of his head, "That's okay, it happens!"

She gave him a sheepish smile as he swished his tail across her ears as he padded past her. She stiffened as she felt fur brush against her back. She spat and turned around with sharp claws exposed, half-expecting Tigerpaw to be behind her to torture her some more. But instead, she snagged her claws into the fluffy pelt of her mother, Spottednose. She seemed shocked and took a surprised step back. "I'm so sorry! I-I-I thought you were Tigerpaw," she stuttered again feeling her fur flush red again.

Her mother looked down at her sympathetically and pulled her close to her gently. "Nightkit, I know I didn't raise you and your brother so strongly on StarClan like most kits are, but that's because I don't want someone to decide for you what's right. You should be able to make the decision all on your own," Spottednose spoke gently, a soft purr rumbling in her chest as she swipped her tongue across Nightkit's ears.

Nightkit felt her fur prickle at the mention of StarClan. Her heart felt weird, like hard at the thought. No living cat other than Waterlily, the medicine cat, and Willowstar had ever seen a 'StarClan warrior,' and whose to say it's not just a conspiracy the pair came up with to bring the Clan together? After all, the newly formed Clan was mostly filled with rogues and loners, like Willowstar herself. Her father was a rogue and met her mother who was a kittypet. They two became a pair and her mother decided to leave her two legs to be with her father. The two eventually found WillowClan, where Willowstar allowed them to train as warriors. "Do you believe in StarClan, Spottednose?" She quietly asked her mother.

For a moment, doubt flickered in her mother's gaze, but it soon clearer faster than it appeared. "I do, and so does your father, but I didn't want to shove it down your throat like the other Queens do to their kits," she paused between her grooming and stared deep into Nightkit's red eyes. "Nightkit, only you can decide your fate. Everything you do will influence your faith and your decisions. Only you can choose what you believe in. You're my daughter, and I will always love you."

Nightkit's throat tightened as sadness filled her heart. She knew deep down that her faith for StarClan didn't exist. Did that mean that if it were real that she would be banished and to never see her family again? She rushed her muzzle along her mother's as tears swelled her eyes. "I love you, Spottednose, and Panthertail and Ravenkit," she whispered gently.

"We love you too, Nightkit," Her mother responded gently, she could hear the sorrow in her voice as she pulled again. "Let me finish grooming your. Something special is happening today."

Nightkit instantly perked up. Excitement filled her body as her mother rasped her tongue across Nightkit's black pelt. Within moments, her sleek black pelt was glossy and smooth. Her tail was long and fluffy and her whiskers were straight and neat. Within that time, her black pelted brother gathered beside her. When she looked at him, he avoided her gaze, which made her feel bad. However, it didn't last long because a tall she-cat with long, fluffy pale cream fur leaped onto a jagged stump of a tree and rose her voice, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a Clan meeting."

Just like that, cats came from their dens and gathered below the jagged stump where Willowstar stood. Her shoulders were relax, but her chest was puffed out proudly with her green eyes sharp and commanding. Nightkit bit her lip as her and her brother padded close to the stump with their parents close behind them. She turned to her father, Panthertail, who gave her a curt nod with his amber-red eyes encouraging and loving. Her heart swelled when she realized he was no longer angry with her. She turned her attention back to Willowstar who stared right at her. "We gather here for a wonderful ceremony of WillowClan. The two kits of Spottednose and Panthertail have reached their sixth moon and are ready to train as apprentices! Ravenkit and Nightkit, come forth!" Willowstar called in a strong, regal voice.

Nightkit's paws were numb as she stood and with her brother and padded slowly toward Willowstar, who lept from her position down to the grassy floor. She stood tall before them with her bright green eyes staring intensely at them. "Ravenkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw," she turned toward a tall, lean golden tabby tom in the crowd, who looked at her with pride gleaming in his eyes. "Lionfang, you are young, but a promising warrior! You will mentor this young apprentice."

Nightkit screamed with the rest of the members of the Clan, "Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!"

She watched carefully as Ravenpaw padded toward his new mentor, Lionfang, and touched his nose to the golden warriors. Ravenpaw was calm, but his gold eyes danced with delight and he sat beside his new mentor. Nightkit looked eagerly toward Willowstar to call her mentor out, but instead she looked down at Nightkit, which made her throat tighten with worry. "Nightkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. I have not had an apprentice since... I will mentor young Nightpaw!" Willowstar called into the crowd, her voice shaky.

She suddenly felt her father stiffen behind her. The crowd grew silent, making her black fur rise with fear. Suddenly, Willowstar snapped, "For StarClan sake!"

As if everyone woke up, they shouted, "Nightpaw! Nightpaw!"

Hesitantly, she reached her nose towards Willowstar, and they touched noses. Willowstar's nose was cold and went, and her eyes were slightly wild and wary. She waved her tail and the Clans dispersed. After everyone dispersed into separate groups, Nightpaw could feel the eyes of several cats on her pelt. Her ears twitched as she heard a throat clear behind her. She turned to see her father. His fur was ruffled and his cold amber eyes were angry and concerned, making her fur quiver with uneasiness. "Willowstar, may I speak with you? Alone?" He asked nervously.

The pale cream leader rolled her eyes and curled her lip. "Come," she growled with a flick of her tail, leaving her alone in the clearing.

She shifted her paws uncomfortably and twitched her whiskers as voices rose in Willowstar's den, all inaudible. "I'm sorry, Nightkit," a voice whispered behind her.

She jumped and turned to see Foxpaw standing behind her with his eyes soft and full of sympathy. "Why? What is going on?" She asked with a voice full of worry.

Foxpaw shifted his black paws and dropped his gaze, "I'm not so sure I should be the one telling you this, but every apprentice Willowstar has ever had has passed away."

Horror struck Nightpaw. "W-what do you mean? H-how many a-apprentices has she had?" She asked with a shaky voice.

Foxpaw's gaze sharpened for a second with thought. "For as long as I've been alive, she's had two apprentices. One of which was my sister, Goosepaw. I have also heard she's had a total of five apprentices. I don't know if that's a rumor or if it's true," he meowed quietly, though his eyes glistened with grief. "She's just careless with her training. She's a great, calculative leader, but she cannot train cats. My sister died a careless death. Willowstar took her toward the river between our Clan and SeaClan's, but wasn't watching her. She had never been to the river and slipped in. It was too late when Willowstar noticed she fell in. She tried to save her, but she breathed in too much water."

The little black cat took a sharp breath and felt sadness vibrate off Foxpaw. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to him as she gathered closer to him and brushed against him nervously.

The ginger tom grew ridged when their pelts met, but it was a feeling Nightpaw had never felt before. She took in a sharp breath as Foxpaw relaxed. The shouting suddenly grew louder, causing both cats to stand up abruptly as Panthertail came running out of Willowstar's den with his tail between his legs. He had a scratch above his eye as he hurled into the clearing. His eyes were shameful but furious as he crashed through the medicine den with Spottednose rushing after him cautiously. Soon, Willowstar exited her den calm and collected. "Come, Nightkit. We start your training now. Greytail, bring Foxpaw with you and accompany us," she meowed with a sour tint to her voice.

Nightpaw began to shake nervously, but Foxpaw stood beside her confidently, "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She watched as Foxpaw pulled ahead of her with his mentor and Willowstar. She slowly stood and padded after them casting a glance behind her. "If I die now, will they take me or will I fade into the grave? Are you real, StarClan?" She whispered, but out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shimmer of white and a flutter of feathers.

She whipped her head toward the source, but saw nothing. "Or is it all an illusion? A conspiracy? What really happens when we die?"


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The forest was smeared with green and pale yellow light. The leaves of the bushes and trees shook gently from the soft graze of the wind. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, and not a cloud was in sight. The warmth from the air ruffled her pitch black fur, making her feel hot and uncomfortable. She was padding next to a fire-ginger tom, who was staying in the shade for the most part. She decided to slow down and pad around him to stay in the shade as well. Her glistening, cold amber eyes flicked nervously to her leader and now mentor, Willowstar. Her long creamy pelt was blowing in the wind as she stode in the front of the group with an arrogance that made the black cat feel sick. Even the rumors she heard made bile rise in her throat. How could this cat be her mentor? Her face screwed up like she ate a large, bitter bug. A soft chuckle came from beside her, which caused her to turn her head to look straight into the toms intense green eyes. Those eyes; so sharp and full of different shades of green, they made her paws prickle and her tail flick uncontrollably. "I wouldn't have Willowstar catch you making that face at her, she'd claw your ears off," the tom purred with his green eyes dancing with amusement.

She felt her face turn sour again at him. "But seriously, what was she thinking? How could Redrose accept this?" She whispered so softly, it was almost inaudible.

However, she saw Willowstar's ears flick at the mention of her deputy's name, as if she heard it, making Nightpaw's fur bristle. She shot a nervous glance at Foxpaw, and saw his gaze wide with horror and he kept his mouth shut. The pair padded in silence with their heads down until Willowstar stopped abruptly and turned her muzzle to Greytail. "Have your apprentice show Nightpaw a proper hunters crouch," she ordered the white tom with a grey ringed tail.

The toms clear blue eyes were sharp as he gave a curt nod to his leader. In a deep voice, he looked toward Foxpaw and meowed, "You heard her, Foxpaw."

The ginger tom lifted his tail excitedly and looked at Nightpaw. "Okay, the most basic thing to do is crouch, obviously," he began as he leaned closer to the ground.

His back was completely straight as he crouched. "Next," he began as he shifted his paws. "You need to get your balance by leveling out your weight on all four paws."

Nightpaw nodded vigorously, copying him precisely with wide, analytic red eyes. "You will then, suddenly shift your weight to your haunches in preparation of the pounce," he explained as he leaned back slowly to show her the motion. "Then lastly, you'll just pounce forward with your claws extended to their fullest and make your kill!"

Instead of pouncing, he leaned back and sat down with a satisfied look in his face as he looked at his mentor. When Nightpaw followed his gaze, Willowstar and Greytail were mid conversation, as if they weren't paying attention at all. Nightpaw felt anger boil under her pelt. "Is this right?" She asked loudly, getting the attention of both cats.

She followed all of Foxpaw's instructions, leaning down and shifting her weight for a perfect pounce. She felt her muscles tense as she launched herself off the ground with her tail flicking behind her. Her careless tail flicking caused her to lose her balance and trip up on her front paws, causing her to land face first at Willowstar's cream paws. Pain flared up her muzzle as she sheepishly looked up at her leader, who was looking at her with a dull, annoyed look. "Great, not only can my apprentice not follow instructions, but she can't get a simple hunting crouch down!" Willowstar shouted with her fur lifting along her spine.

Nightpaw's ears flattened against her head in shame, perhaps she shouldn't have just gone for it. "You need to keep your tail still, in a straight, streaming line! Otherwise you'll trip yourself up each time!" Her mentor scolded as she turned on her and shoved her tail to the ground with a strong, hard paw.

Nightpaw winced when Willowstar stood on her tail, but she only nodded in response. "Try again!" She commanded with an arrogant flick of her tail.

Nightpaw felt heat rise in her as Greytail, Foxpaw, and her mentor watched her. Her paws were numb with anxiety as she slowly made the exact movements as before, but more precise. She specifically made sure her tail was still and straight, but not touching the ground. She focused; silence greeting her ears, not even a jay's call was heard in her mind. Surely, she sprung forward, hissing in frustration and determination. When she landed, she shot a look up triumphantly at Willowstar, who stood directly before her. The cream she-cat's eyes were alight with amusement, but only for a moment before it disappeared to nothing. "It'll do for now, show me just how determined you are, and go hunting with Foxpaw toward the west border," she ordered, but not before she gave her a sly look. "We'll be watching. This will be Foxpaw's second to last assessment. I want you to work in a pair. Catch at least one piece of kill."

Excitement flared in Nightpaw as she shot up, despite Willowstar's ignorant comment. She bounced on her toes as her mentor and Greytail vanished amongst the undergrowth. However, when they were alone, she looked toward Foxpaw, but saw horror on his face. "What's the matter? Aren't you excited?" She asked as she bounced toward him to boost his mood.

However, he was not amused. His green eyes were sharp with worry and his jaw hung open. "I would be if Willowstar wasn't a complete mousebrain," he growled harshly.

He had never growled at her before, causing her mood to snap to weariness; she knew this was serious. "What do you mean?" She whispered to him, keeping her eyes on the trees, looking for any sign of her mentor or the white warrior.

Foxpaw stood abruptly, shaking out his fire red fur. "I won't do it. I won't put you at risk," he decided, without telling her more, he flicked his tail at her to follow him.

Curiousity flared under her pelt, but she decided it'd be best to leave it alone. Instead, she followed him, but not west. The trecked through the forest heading south, only causeung Nightpaw's curiosity to burn harsh throughout her body. She flicked her tail as they padded close together; scents flared her nostrils. Most of them were usual forest scents; pine sap, swamp water, drying leaves from a previous rainfall. "Are we going to hunt?" She asked her counterpart finally.

The tom looked at her confused for a moment, but his eyes cleared after a good, embarrassed shake of his coat. "Yes," he began. "We're by the river by SeaClan's border. The water is just beyond those bushes."

Nightpaw watched his tail flick in the direction of gentle rushing water. She padded closer cautiously with him following closely behind. "This is where Goosepaw died..." He whispered as he stared beyond the bushes.

Nightpaw pushed her muzzle through the bushes to see the sparkling waters of the river. It flowed smoothly with tiny, scaly fish deterring the current, causing her mouth to water. WillowClan cats didn't eat fish too often, but it was available for them since the swamps covered most of their grounds. Nightpaw didn't care for fish too much; the spongy texture would cause her skin to crawl, but the flavor was delicious. Something glistened out of the corner off of her eye. She focused to see a small pile of rocks because the river bed. There were three layers of rocks; one common grey stones, the next flat, oval stones, and on top, tiny clear crystals. "Is this where she is buried?" She asked Foxpaw who now appeared behind her.

"Unfortunately," he murmured bitterly. "She shouldn't have died."

Nightpaw starred at the pile of delicate stones. Where was Goosepaw now? She looked into the clear sky where the sun caused her eyes to narrow. "What?" He asked gently as he settled down next to her.

Nightpaw scanned the skies briefly, looked deep into its pale blue depths. Without thinking she asked, "Foxpaw, do you believe in StarClan?"

"No," he responded immediately. "How can I believe in something when it took my sister?"

The bitterness in his voice caused her skin to ripple uneasily. She could see his fur on his neck bristling and his tail fluffing up, but somehow, she found comfort in his doubts. "Waterlily and the other medicine-cats say StarClan is supposed to help us; guide us, but all I see is their lies and filth," he spat. "My sister should be here, with me! She should be taking her second to last assessment!"

Nightpaw wrapped her tail around his body, trying to comfort him. At her first touch, he seemed ridged and tense, but after a moment, she could feel his body melt into relaxation. "You always seem to relax me. I like that," he mumbled under his breath.

She heard every word, feeling her fur grow hot once more. He stood and flicked her ears with his tail. "Well, let's hunt, shall we?" He meowed more positively as he moved away from the river.

She stood tall and padded after him. "I don't believe either," she whispered to him gently.

She pulled ahead without looking back and leaped over the bushes. Almost instantly, a strong scent hit the roof of her mouth, causing her to halt in her tracks. What was it? Mouse? No, something larger, something... Leaner. Leaves rusted gently as Foxpaw came from behind her; his eyes soft and unfocused. They quickly sharpened as the sent hit him too. "Hare," he whispered in her ear.

She gave a curt nod, but she didn't know how to hunt hares; she hadn't even hunted a mouse yet! "I'll take care of it, you just make the kill," he meowed, as if reading her mind.

She nodded once more just before he pulled ahead. She followed closely lifting each paw delicately and slowly. As they peered over the undergrowth, a large, plump hare came into view sitting at the bottom of a gully. On the far end, a large trunk of a tree lain, which Nightpaw figured would stop the critter in its tracks should it choose to run. "Go over to the log. I'll chase it to you and you pounce over the branches to surprise it and make the killing blow," he decided quickly and without waiting for a response, he headed off.

She swallowed hard, I can't mess this up for him! This is a huge assessment! Focus Nightpaw, you can do this! She thought as she slowly padded toward the branches of the tree. She could see his bright fur between the leaves as he made his way through the forest toward the clearing. She saw his body stop, and she prepared herself to take action. Within moments, he launched himself from the bushes. The hare shot up and once it caught sight of Foxpaw, it darted in her direction. Her paws tickled with adrenaline as she leaned close to the ground with her tail straight out. Wait...wait...wait...GO! Her mind screamed suddenly, and with that, she launched herself over the limbs and in front of a surprised hare. It tried to turn and run, but Nightpaw wrapped her paws around its legs, tripping it up. It squeaked as it landed on the ground. Nightpaw took action immediately and snapped her jaws around the creatures windpipe, slicing it's vocal chords from making any more noise. Sweet blood sprayed her mouth and tongue almost instantly, surprising her. She unhinged her jaw and saw up to look at Foxpaw, who was looking at her in delight as she licked the blood from her jowls. "That was perfect! You looked like a black cat!" He exclaimed as his fluffy tail flicked back and forth in delight.

She chuckled slightly, "I am a black cat!"

"No, I mean from the nursery tales!" He meowed in awe, but she still didn't quite understand what he meant.

With a cock of her head, "What nursery tales?"

"Seriously?" He asked as he sat next to her. "There was one about these ancient cats; large dark beasts with darker, large spots. They had intense eyes and the hunting abilities legand worthy! Spottednose never told you these?"

Nightpaw frowned, come to think of it, Spottednose never told her any nursery tales unless they involved those... What were they called? Messengers? "No..." She trailed off, as she looked at him with wide red eyes.

Before Foxpaw could respond, two cats jumped from the high trees above. Willowstar and Greytail had arrived. Nightpaw suddenly felt nervous as she scooted away from her kill for Willowstar to examine it. "Well, apprentices, you did well. However," she meowed, with her voice turning irritatied causing the pair to stiffen with uneasiness. "You did not follow directions."

Willowstar gave Nightpaw a large glare, but then looked at Foxpaw with a pleased look on her face. "I am very pleased with your leadership skills, Foxpaw. You did well to not guide a new apprentice toward the Thunder paths. You pass your assessment," she purred to the fire-furred apprentice.

Nightpaw looked excitedly over at Foxpaw, but that excitement came to a halt as Willowstar looked at her with disappointed green eyes. "Leave us, Greytail. Take the kill and Foxpaw with you," she ordered harshly.

Nightpaw swallowed hard, as Foxpaw gave her a worried glance. He quickly touched his nose to her cheek as he passed her, making her feel calmer, but when they left, her anxiety returned. It was silent for a long time before Willowstar sat beside her a wrapped her large fluffy tail over Nightpaw's hindquarters. "Nightpaw, you're reckless. When Foxpaw showed you the river, you charged forward without caution, and when you left the river, you leaped over the bushes without scenting first," she scolded, not from her arrogance, but from her true concerns. "Nightpaw, this forest is full over dangers. Badgers lurk everywhere here, especially because we only just settled. Plus with all of the swamps near by, alligators prey on even full grown cats from the waters and can snatch you up without you even knowing it!"

Nightpaw suddenly felt bad, she had been reckless and could have put Foxpaw in danger if she hadn't been careful. She flattened her ears against her head and lowered her muzzle, "I'm sorry, Willowstar, I'll be more careful."

The cream leader sighed, then looked at her with concerned green eyes. "I know you're worried because of the rumors you've heard about me. It's so disrespectful to me how everyone sees me as an abusive, ignorant leader. I try my hardest, and I have to make sure my Clan reigns the strongest amongst the three. I have other worries than reckless apprentices," she growled, digging her claws deep into the dirt below her paws

Nightpaw began to tremble, she was begging to feel uncomfortable. "I don't mean that you're reckless, you just were thinking reckless, but that is what I'm training you for," she meowed with a slight smile to Nightpaw.

At this, she seemed to relax. "Thank you, Willowstar," she meowed gratefully as she looked at her leader.

"And for your information, Redrose is my best friend. She would support me under any circumstance. Plus she has agreed to supervise your training when I cannot attend," she added more bitterly. "And if you tell anyone I was being nice to you, I'll have your pelt for my bedding!"

Even though her threat was half-serious, her eyes danced with amusement. "Come one, let's go," Willowstar purred as she fluffed out her long fur and stood.

Nightpaw stood with a flick of her tail, her first day of training was pleasant despite being humiliated in front of Foxpaw twice. Her mentor didn't think she was a no-good apprentice, she was just concerned about her. If this kept up, her lift would be perfect. However, the thought still never left her mind. Where was Goosepaw? What happened to her? Did she disappear? Or did she exist somewhere else?


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The forest was now pale with soft oranges and hues of crimson. A black cat crouched in the undergrowth with her tail straight behind her. It had been approximately three moons since she had began her training as a warrior in WillowClan. he autumn breeze was cool and soothing when the intensity of the sun was beating on her midnight pelt. iThis is it, my first assessment, and his final, /i she thought, feeling a hint of sadness when she realized what she was thinking. iWe will no longer share the same den. /i Her ears flattened when she saw her prey shift before her. Its long ears and short fluffy white tail blew in the wind as it scraped its teeth on the nuts from the above tree.

"You're mine," she thought with satisfaction when the wind changed in her favor.

The she-cat tensed her muscles as she sprung forward with her teeth bared. The rabbit instantly leaped out of her way and toward its burrow just beyond some berry bushed just tail lengths away. iYes!/i her brain screamed. Her eyes lit up with horror as the rabbit took a sudden jolt to the left. She followed quickly behind it as she shouted, "Foxpaw!"

Soon, a fiery red tom was tailing not far behind her. His long limbs allowing him to catch up to her with ease. He pushed forward at his full speed and got ahead of her, but just as he did, the rabbit delved into a burrow between two roots of a willow tree. "Badger dung!" the tom cursed as his chest pulsed with exhausted breaths.

The black she-cat panted along with him but crouched before him apologetically. "I'm so sorry! I've ruined it!" she exclaimed with sadness drenching her meow.

iHe's going to hate me forever!/i "Don't worry about it, we still have time," he stated plainly as he finally caught his breath.

Her ears flattened against her head as a sigh escaped her jaws. iOnly until the sun is swallowed by the willows./i As she looked into the sky she could see the sun grazing the tops of the trees on the horizon. "Let's try by the SeaClan border, theres probably a frog or a water vole nearby," he stated, but his gaze never landed on hers.

iI was right, he hates me. I could have possibly just ruined his only chance to become a warrior./i "Fox dung! Why do I stink at hunting?" she wailed quietly as she followed after him.

"Nightpaw, you are still somewhat new at this. Your skills will develop when you get older," he meowed in response with his nose to the air and his ears angling around.

iSo he thinks of me just as a kit/i, she frowned as the thought crossed her mind. Over the past three moons, the two had practically trained together everyday. They had noticed Willowstar and Greytail would often slink off to be alone, which made Nightpaw believe her mentor and leader would soon announce the arrival of kits within the next couple of moons. Because of this one-on-one training with the ginger tom, she had developed quite intense feelings. Not only was he brave and strong, but he was level-headed and very smart. iThe perfect leader./i

As they approached Goosepaw's burial sight, Foxpaw stopped to pay his respects. Nightpaw let him to so as she sniffed around the area. Her fur was fluffed up as she frantically searched for any sort of scent of prey, but then a thought crossed her mind. iFish!/i

She padded toward the river cautiously and noticed the slippery mud that began to cling to her paws. She made a sour face and decided she had better be careful to not fall into the river. As she peered over the edge, she could see the tiny, silver scales reflect against the sunlight. "Perfect!" she meowed as she licked her jaws.

She lifted a paw and slowly placed it over the water. Her crimson eyes danced and darted from side to side, following the tiny fish. iNow/i she decided as she launched her paw into the water. As she scooped with all her might, the fish came flying out of the water, but with it her paws slipped forward, causing her body to crash against the cold surface of flowing water.. The black cat gave an abrupt shriek as the cold water drenched her body. The current was extremely strong, which caused her head to go under immediately. "Nightpaw!" A cry sounded from the shore.

Her paws churned endless in the deep depths of the river and panic seared through her as she used all her strength to go toward the surface. As her head broke through, water filled her nose and mouth as she cried to the ginger figure racing along the shore. "Nightpaw, hold on!" Foxpaw shouted as his eyes grew wild with worry.

A wave crashed over her head, causing her to go under once more. She tried to force her body to move, but from all her effort before, she had become exhausted. She could feel pressure forcing her limbs to stiffen. She opened her eyes to see endless blue with filtered light shining through from the surface. I'm going to die/i, she thought as darkness began to cloud her vision, but just before she could no longer see, she spotted a glowing face staring at her from within the blue depths, it's icy blue eyes intense, but emotionless. She gaped her mouth open to scream, but nothing came. As the figure opened its mouth, words began to flow from it. She clenched her eyes shut as a voice met her ears, "Not yet."

The voice was thick with age and wisdom; it sent chills down Nightpaw's spine. She didn't have too long to think about it before she felt something tug hard on her scruff. When she was pulled away, the figure vanished into the water, as if it was never there. Within moments, her head broke free from the water and a big gulp of air entered her lungs. She weakly looked toward her savior and saw a handsome brown pelt she didn't recognize. "Where's Foxpaw?" She whimpered, but darkness soon filled her gaze once more, and before she knew it, she was on the SeaClan border with enemy warriors.

"Nightpaw?"

"Let her go!"

"Or what, mange pelt?" Came a different sneer. "She was hunting on our territory! We should take her to Seastar."

Nightpaw's eyes snapped open to see blurry figures standing above her. She looked to her left to see Foxpaw standing on a stone in the middle of the river with his hackles risen and fur bristling. On her other side stood two cats, a handsome dark brown tom with green eyes and a ragged cream she-cat. She tried to move, but her muscles screamed their objections by not allowing her to move without difficulty. She shot Foxpaw a pleading, pathetic glance. Foxpaw twitched his ears and forced his fur to lay flat. His emerald eyes still blazed with hot intensity. "Look, she is just an apprentice. One who is very reckless and one who has only started her training a few moons ago. She didn't mean ant harm, the fish is dead, but I can go retrieve it and give it to you. I am very sorry," Foxpaw offered, his voice steady but pleading.

"Bearclaw, don't give these kits the time of day! It's almost sundown and we need to hunt! Let's take this weasel back to camp!" The she-cat sneered with a flick of her tail.

"That one is hardly a kit, however, this one," the tom meowed with a long look at Nightpaw before he looked at his clanmate. "She seems to be quite young. I don't want to cause too much trouble with WillowClan, Jadeheart," he mumbled to the hasty she-cat as he shot a glimmering glance down to Nightpaw.

She could feel her fur grow hot under his intense stare, but fear still clawed its way at her beating heart. The tom known as Bearclaw leaned down and lifted her by her scruff. Despite the clear objections from his clanmate, he continued forward. She didn't realize how much bigger the tom was compared to her until he lifted her with ease. Panic seared through her as he wadded into the water, her claws extended, but she could not move. Within moments, the tom hauled her onto WillowClan's side of the shore, and dropped Nightpaw onto the grass. "Next time, stay off our territory, Nightpaw," Bearclaw teased with a flick of his tail over her ears.

Nightpaw swallowed hard as Foxpaw darted before her and slapped the SeaClan's warriors tail away. "Leave our territory. I already gave the she-cat the prey," the ginger tom hissed.

The dark brown tom gave a dip of his head and mumbled before he leaped back into the water, "Next time, keep your paws off, unless you want to lose one."

The black apprentice look in shock at the tom, thinking he was talking to her, but in fact, he was directing his comment to Foxpaw, who watched through a narrow emerald gaze. Nightpaw watched the tom swim onto the bank of his border, but Foxpaw blocked her vision further. "Nightpaw, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Foxpaw meowed franticly.

The little black she-cat shook her head, "No, but thank you for saving me."

Foxpaw leaned down to her and briefly touched his nose to hers. "Don't ever do something so reckless again. I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Instantly heat consumed her, her eyes grew wide as his warm nose grazed hers. She drew away and cleared her throat, "I did it again. I ruined your chance to become a warrior."

"Actually, no you didn't," a new voice spoke from behind Foxpaw.

The two apprentices turned to see Willowstar and Greytail standing side by side. "Although you didn't complete the task at hand, you did show courage and were very wise when dealing with those SeaClan cats. WillowClan would be very honored to have a warrior like you, Foxpaw," Willowstar meowed with a glance at the grey tom beside her, who nodded approvingly. "Lets get back to camp, we have a ceremony to preform."

Nightpaw watched as Foxpaw's ears perked up. As if he forgot she was even there, he padded past her to head toward camp. "As for you," Willowstar began with a snarl. "You still do not think before you act. Why in the name of StarClan would you hunt for a fish when you have never even been shown how to? Even worse, you have no idea how to swim and you know damn well that is SeaClan's territory."

Nightpaw cowered under her mentor's fierce gaze. "I am happy you are safe, Nightpaw, but as punishment, you will have to take care of the elders, perhaps that will teach you." Willowstar decided with a flick of her tail.

Shakily, Nightpaw stood and shook out her damp pelt. With a sigh, she followed after the patrol with her tail dragging in the dirt. iWhy did I do that? I could have really cost Foxpaw his warriorship, or worse he could have died. Dark Forest, I could have died. /i she cursed at her self as she padded on ward. Suddenly, images from her time in the water flashed before her eyes. That glowing white pelt and harsh blue gaze. "Not yet?" Nightpaw mumbled to herself. "What could that mean?"

She thought about it for a little while before she shook her head. iI was probably just hallucinating from being deprived of air./i She forced herself to push that experience toward the back of her mind, but for some reason, she could not shake the image of that face from her mind. Where had she seen that before?

"From this day forward, Foxpaw, you shall be known as Foxtail. WillowClan honors your bravery and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full member of WillowClan! Congratulations!" Willowstar howled into the crowd of cats just before she placed her nose on his forehead.

In turn, Foxtail licked her shoulder and joined the new warriors, Tigerjaw and Wildfur. Nightpaw scowled as Wildfur curled her tail around Foxtail's. "Foxtail! Foxtail!" the Clan chanted, Nightpaw joining in slightly later.

iNow that he's a warrior, we will never spend time together. What will I do now? Train with Ravenpaw?/i she scowled as she looked at her brother who stood beside his mentor, Lionfang with his tail up high arrogantly. iStupid toms/i

"Nightpaw," a purr entered her thoughts.

Nightpaw turned to see Foxtail's bright ginger fur before her. She flattened her ears when she saw the tom look at her with pride and joy. "Do you like my new name?" he asked her gently.

Nightpaw flicked her ears forward. "Of course, but it doesn't matter what I think. I'm just an apprentice, Foxtail," she meowed with slight sadness edging her meow.

Foxtail flicked his tail as sympathy filled his gaze. "Don't worry, you'll be joining me soon enough," he purred as he flicked his long tail across her nose, causing her to sneeze almost instantly.

She was about to say something, but Willowstar's call sounded, "Nightpaw go on a night patrol with Redrose and Tigerjaw. Foxtail has to stand vigil, ialone/i."

The black pelted apprentice flattened her ears, but was surprised when Foxtail brushed his nose against her cheek. "We can go on patrol tomorrow or something, I'll see you later," he whispered just before he turned and padded away with his long tail flowing behind him.

Nightpaw could feel her fur growing hot, iPatrol? With Foxtail? Alone?/i her toes tingled with excitement so badly that she had to give herself a rough shake before turning to pad to the WillowClan Deputy. "About time you showed up," Redrose scolded with a disdainful flick of her tail.

Nightpaw screwed up her face mockingly when the pale brown she-cat turned around. The deputy was Willowstar's best friend, and they certainly did have a lot in common. The black cat trotted after the small patrol, and was stunned when Tigerjaw padded slower to walk next to her. Nightpaw gave him a wary side glance as the tom strode on. He had made fun of her right up to the point he earned his warrior name just a moon ago, did he suddenly think they could become friends? "So Ravenpaw seems to think you don't believe in StarClan. Is that true?" he asked bluntly, not looking at her for even a moment.

Nightpaw fluffed up her fur. iWhy is that ratbreath spreading roomers about me?/i "So what if I don't?" she stated boldly as she casted him a scornful glance.

She was surprised when the tom looked at her with a shocked expression. "Well, that will get you no where. StarClan exists," he stated with a positive tone.

"And how do you know for sure?"

"Well I was there when Seedpelt got his medicine cat name, don't you remember?" He stated then paused with thought. "I remember him fidgeting in his sleep and feeling as if someone was watching me closely. There was no doubt about it that they exist, Nightpaw. You'd be wise to think about your beliefs, otherwise you might end up in the Dark Forest."

Nightpaw visibly rolled her eyes as she lifted her lip to reveal a clean ivory tooth. "Don't push your beliefs on me. You're not only wasting your time, but mine as well," she sneered at him with a harsh flick of her tail. "I don't think StarClan would even allow such a birdbrained cat who teases others because of their imperatives to live among them."

At her statment, horror appeared across Tigerjaw's face. He was about to snap at her, but Redrose turned with her fur on end. "Will the two of you, please, shut up? In case you hadn't noticed, we are by enemy territory," the she-cat hissed with her eyes wild with frustration.

Nightpaw bowed her head in response and Tigerjaw did as well. "How embarrassing," she mumbled with regret flooding her heart.

The pale deputy turned and ordered, "Nightpaw, go toward the west and check the far end of the markers. Tigerjaw, you remain close by in case she runs into trouble. Ill check the east."

Nightpaw gave a curt nod as she headed off toward the west. She followed the border and paused as the territory grew unfamiliar. iI haven't been this far into the territory yet. Willowstar said they don't allow new apprentices to go into this part of the willow forest. I wonder why?/i Curiosity pricked at her brain, but she thought better of it for once, and kept heading east until a soft roar entered her ears. iWhat is that?/i She thought as she kept padding toward the sound, and with each step, the sound grew louder and louder, to the point where Nightpaw had to crouch and place her paws carefully over her ears. iWhy is it so loud? What is that?/i

A faint noise sounded in the distance, but Nightpaw could barely hear it. It was different from the roar, almost like a voice, but the loud roar had drowned it out. She began to shake as fear overcame her. iI-I can't move!/i

Within moments of her frozen fear, some one gave her a rough shove. As she landed on the ground, shock enveloped her, causing her to look around wildly. Her gave finally landed on Tigerjaw, who stood before her and was screaming her name, but she did not hear him. He kept making motions with his head and his eyes were wide with mixed emotion. Finally, his voice entered her ears, "Nightpaw! Snap out of it, its just the roaring of monsters on the Thunderpath."

"M-m-monsters?" she stammered with her eyes wide in horror.

Tigerjaw rolled his eyes, "Not this again."

Nightpaw narrowed her gaze then forced herself to her paws. "Then you scent the border, mouse heart!" she shouted before she turned to run back into the direction she came.

"Nightpaw, wait!" Tigerjaw shouted behind her, but she ignored him.

iWhat in the world is a monster, and why have I never heard of such a creature?/i she thought with frustration as she finally caught up to Redrose, who was waiting in the post the patrol had dispersed. "About damn time!" she growled.

Nightpaw rolled her eyes when Tigerjaw finally caught up to them. iMonsters? Mysterious white figures in the river? I must have bees in my brain./i


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Three day had passed since her eventful day with the mysterious figure in the river and the strange roaring of monsters on the west side of WillowClan territory. For those three days, Nightpaw had struggled to sleep. It didn't help that the newly named Foxtail hadn't kept his promise to take her out on a patrol, which saddened Nightpaw greatly. She frowned and shifted in her nest as the sun was beginning to peak through the trees. She stood and shook out her pelt. She stepped carefully over her brother, Ravenpaw, then padded out of the apprentices den with her tail high. She heard soft giggling, which caused her to turn to see the new warrior Foxtail, surrounded by Wildfur, Whispersong, and Racoontail.

"Foxtail, tell us again what you said to that PineClan warrior the other day?" Wildfur asked as she sheepishly scooted closer to the tom.

Foxtail's eyes danced with amusement, but he backed away when the fur of the she-cat grazed against his. Disappointment appeared in Wildfur's glittering amber gaze, which made Nightpaw smirk. The black apprentice swiped her tongue over her paw and began to clean behind her ears in preparation for the day as she listened to Foxtail tell the exaggerated store to the huddling she-cats. Nightpaw couldn't help but roll her eyes, ihe does realize that I was there, doesn't he? It's like he's totally forgotten me since he became a warrior./i Her ears flattened for a moment when sadness filled her body. iI thought, that maybe, he felt the same as me./i

She stood abruptly when she saw the ginger tom approaching her. She turned suddenly and began to walk toward the fresh kill pile. "Nightpaw, wait up!" the tom shouted after her.

Nightpaw flicked her tail, signaling that she had heard him. The black she-cat scanned the prey in the small pile and decide to pick a black bird for herself. "Mind if we share?" the tom asked her smoothly.

Anger sparked in her chest and she snapped, "Well, I mean, if you have the time."

His head shot back in shock at her frustration. "What is that supposed to mean?" he hissed with his long tail lashing behind him.

She shrugged as she padded to a shady spot under her favorite willow tree in the camp. iWe use to share prey here all the time./i As she sat, she could see the tom staring at her with narrowed green eyes. He gave a disapproving shake of his head as he padded toward her. "What is your problem?" he growled when he entered the shade.

Nightpaw licked her jaws as she stated, "Nothing. I have no problem."

Foxtail's fur bristled along his spine. "Don't lie to me!" he howled at her.

Her ears flattened against her head. iWhy is he yelling at me?/i She laid her head on her paw. "No, you lied to me, Foxtail. You told me we would go out on patrol; just you and me three days ago! You've been walking around here, living it up when the she-cat's follow you around! It makes me sick, because you're so blind!" she shouted as she stood abruptly.

As she finished speaking, she could see the confused look on his face. She pushed past him and ran out of the camp and into the forest. "Nightpaw!" she could hear him shout as he ran after her.

When she finally stopped running, she was at Goosepaw's grave. The soft murmur of the river flowing had soothed her, she had often come here when she felt stressed or worried. Within moments, Foxtail was there behind her. He took a deep breath and asked, "Why do you come here?"

"It calms me," she meowed, not daring to look at the tom.

Foxtail didn't say anything in response, he just sat beside her and curled his long tail over his paws. "Do you remember our conversation? That first time we were out, together?" He asked suddenly, jut after Nightpaw began to enjoy the quiet.

She gave a slight nod and shot him a side glance. His eyes were wide and glossy as they scanned over his littermates grave. "That was the first time in a long time, that I didn't feel alone. When you shared with me how you felt about StarClan, it was as if a burden had been lifted off my pelt," he meowed as he blinked at her. "You don't understand what it's like to feel alone. My mother practically disowned me, and my father is dead. My only littermate is dead and I never had friends growing up. You have two loving parents and a brother, who may not act like he cares, but to me, that's the most important kind."

Nightpaw flattened her ears against her head. Sympathy overcame her instantly as Foxtail bowed his head in shame. "I need you, Nightpaw. I always have, since that very first day. I know I've been weak to this attention, and I'm sorry for that," he whispered as he leaned against her with his ginger fur blurring in her black.

All the anger and sadness she had felt melted away as soon and he came in contact with her. Her chest bubbled with glee as she moved her muzzle into his chest fur. With her ear against his chest, she could hear his heart beating fast against his chest and the soft rhythmic roaring of his purr. Being caught up in the moment, she meowed, "I love you."

Instant heat over came her from embarrassment. i How could I be so stupid? I can't take that back! /i Suddenly pulled away and shook out her fur awkwardly, but was pulled back to him by his tail. "Don't worry. I love you, too," he whispered back to her with his purr vibrating his entire body.

i Is this really happening? Did I just hear him right? /i Excitement had overcome her, causing her body to shake slightly. "However," he stated, which instantly shot her down. "We cannot be."

A frown appeared across her muzzle. "You have a duty," he answered as his eyes began to glow.

"A duty? What are you talking about? We can be together, Foxtail! Please don't!" She cried, but when she blinked to open her eyes, she saw the camp surrounding her.

The moon was high in the shy and she was curled until the Willow she had eaten under just moments before, or at least that's what she thought. She looked around wildly for a moment. iNone of that even happened?/i Her hear pounced against her chest and an ache swept over her brain. She clenched her eyes tight until she heard a call of her name, "Nightpaw! It's about time you woke up!"

The black apprentice snapped her eyes open to see Redrose flicking her tail side to side with irritation. "I need for you and Foxtail to walk along the west side of the PineClan border. Apparently the kittypets at Twoleg place are getting a little too adventurous," the WillowClan deputy ordered.

Nightpaw rolled her eyes. After a dream like that, how could she possibly face him? What all was real? She stood and saw Foxtail standing sheepishly behind the deputy. Nightpaw padded forward with her tail high and completely ignored Foxtail. She could sense the tom watching after her as she padded into the open forest. She stood tall as he made his way out after her. "Nightpaw, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I wish you would have called me back to talk to you, I wasn't in my right mind," Foxtail murmured as he brushed his fur against hers.

The visions from her nightmare irrupted in her mind. Chills ran down her spine, it was as if she no longer enjoyed his touch. She awkwardly scooted away from him and she could see the hurt appear vibrantly in his eyes. His green eyes grew glossy as he suddenly stated, "Do you remember the first time we were out, together?"

Her fur lifted along her spine as he stated the exact story from her nightmare. "I need you, Nightpaw. I always have, since that very first day. I know I've been weak to this attention, and I'm sorry for that," he stated with his voice almost a pleading wail.

"This has happened before," she mumbled as her body began to quiver in fear.

"What?" he asked with his face screwing up in confusion.

"Please don't say that we cannot be," her voice came out as a whimper.

He paused with his eyes flashing, almost like they were glowing. She shook her head, "I can't do this."

As her voice exited her jaws, she started to turn away from him, but he quickly leaped in front of her; his eyes glowing with determination. "I wasn't going to say that," he stated plainly.

She could feel her throat tighten as tears appeared in her amber eyes. His eyes glimmered as he touched his nose briefly to hers. "I was going to say that you are still an apprentice, Nightpaw, and I am a warrior. We cannot be together, iyet,/i" he whispered then paused with his jaws dropping before her. "I do love you."

Her blood was roaring in her ears, she could barely hear what he said, but she knew every word. Happiness overcame her when she realized this had ended up not to be her dream at all. She used forward and ran her muzzle across his. "I'll finish my training, quick! I'll start by showing you tonight. Let's go hunting while we're on patrol," she purred as he looked at her in a whole new way.

She leaped off of him light as a feather and padded toward the border. She could hear the tom coming through the undergrowth behind her and soon enough, he had caught up with her. "I smell a hare," he licked his jaws with anticipation.

Nightpaw knew that was his absolute favorite type of prey, and she had intended to catch it for him, no matter what it cost. Instantly, she began to track it. It's scent lingered for quite some time until she appeared before a tree. Its trunk was long and massive and its roots were bulging in and out of the earth. Nightpaw opened her mouth as a soft breeze blew her way, but she smelled nothing. Slight defeat entered her mind, but she kept on searching. She appreciated the fact that Foxtail had let her do this all on her own. He crept close behind her as she crawled below and over the huge roots of the tree. Just before she was about to announce her feet, a gentle breeze tickled her nose, and with it carried the strong scent of hare. Her ears shot up as she began to creep faster, following the trail every so lightly. She was finally free of the trees sprawling limbs, only to peer under a bush. There she saw the large body of a brown hare. It was paused in its motions, almost aware of Nightpaw. Her pelt tensed as she took another step forward, only to accidentally step on a fallen leaf. Within in an instant, the hare sprung out and on the other side of the bush. She sprung after it instantly with Foxtail trailing close behind her. "Bad luck! Don't give up!" he meowed to her as he veered off slightly just in case the hare were to try to double back.

Nightpaw shot forward as the hare thundered ahead of her. Her eyes focused on the hares small tail as her claws came into close distance. If she tried to reach hard enough, she may be able to snag it. iAlmost there!/i She shouted in her mind but Foxtail's voice called, "Nightpaw! Slow down!"

She turned to see the tom far behind her; his ginger pelt barely visible within the lush forest of autumn. "I cant give up!" she shouted behind her just before she focused fully on the hare.

"Nightpaw, the Thundepath!" he shouted, but his voice was barely entering her head.

She could hear him crashing through the forest after her, but that's all she cared about. "He can see that I am a warrior already!" she purred as the hare leaped over a small bush.

With it, she flew over the bush, slicing her claws through the hares hind paw. Satisfaction over came her as her paws slammed down onto hard surface, almost like warm stone after the sun had been warming it all day. Just as she realized she was on unfamiliar territory, she stopped abruptly and looked around anxiously. iHow could I be so reckless? After everything!/i she scold herself, but as her eyes landed on a pair of glowing eyes in the distance, she froze. iThose eyes. They're the eyes from my dream./i

Her body was mesmerized, and she couldn't move. The pair of eyes were barreling up to her, growing larger with every passing moment. Confusion over came her when she tried to dart away, but her paws could not move. It was as if the warm earth had stuck itself to her. She cowered close to the ground as the eyes came to a point where they would tower over hef. "NIGHTPAW!" came a shriek.

As she sent Foxtail a horrifying glass, light was consuming her, and suddenly, she felt nothing.

Her ears were ringing loudly but all she could see was black. "Nightpaw! NIghtpaw! No, no, no!" Foxtail cried into the night.

Her eyes were heavy, but she managed to force them open. Pain seared through her body, and she couldn't help but give a blood curdling screech. Foxtail's emerald eyes were wide with horror as her mouth made that sound. She could feel something wet pouring out of her nose and ears. All she could taste was blood and it felt as if a dog had torn her pelt off. Her head lulled back and forth as Foxtail cradled her head with his large paws. "Hold on, Nightpaw! Hold on!" he panted as he looked around wildly. "HELP! Someone!"

She could hear his shriek, full of horror and plea, but nothing answered. "Foxtail," she managed to suppress a painful cry.

Her eyes were getting wet, but she couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "I love you," she wailed as her beating heart grew weaker and weaker. iI'm dying./i

She could feel her lungs expanded but as they deflated, her body had given in. Darkness began to cloud her vision and she could see Foxtail screaming into the night. Soon enough, she could no longer see or hear anything. She no longer felt pain. She could feel a gentle tugging on her body, and soon she could see a white light. It blasted in her eyes and soon, she saw Foxtail crouching on the ground ahead of her. She padded forward and saw that he was crouching in a massive pool of blood. Fear consumed her when she saw that he was holding something in his paws. It was so soaked with blood that she couldn't tell what color the fur was. As he pulled back, she finally recognized what he was holding. Her.

Nightpaw's heart stopped in her chest when realization slammed into her. She was dead. "NO!" she shrieked as she tried to grab Foxtail with her paws, but instantly fell through him.

"Nightpaw," a voice she had heard before entered her ears though all her grief.

As she chose to ignore the call, she shook her head as she tried once more to touch Foxtail, who was now yowling into the sky as he dragged her body over to the side of the Thunderpath. "Nightpaw!" The voice shouted again, almost like it was yelling in her ear, which caused her to jump.

When she turned to see who was talking to her, her fur rippled in sudden fear. Before her stood a magnificent creature. It was white as snow with a faint blue light emitting from it. It appeared to be a cat, but with large wings stretching out from its body. iSpottednose's story. i-it's that thing she was talking about in the nursery. I-I don't understand. How is this even possible?/i

When the white creature was finally before her. It's jaws opened once as words came flowing from it. Not just once voice met her ears, but many, "My name is Whitespirit, a Messenger of the Unknown."

As it spoke, fear took over her and she couldn't help but cower in fear. "Unfortunately, Nightpaw of WillowClan, you have died," it meowed to her.

Her body been to shake as it kept on talking. "Such a young age to die so foolishly," it's voice rumbled on. "You have a destiny, Nightpaw, one that would only have started once you have died. I've been waiting for centuries for you."

iCenturies?/i Her voice screamed, but she dare not to speak. The handsome white tom leaned forward and with a twitch of his head, his wings vanished into his spine. "Perhaps this form would allow you to remain calm?" this time when he spoke, only one voice came.

It was deep for the size of his body. He only stood maybe a whisker length taller than his, but his voice was thick with wisdom and age. Nightpaw gave a slight nod. The creature spoke so oddly, "Have you ever heard of me? Or the Unknown?"

Nightpaw gave her head a quick nod. "Ahh yes, I remember the time. You had just turned six moons, about to become an apprentice," he stated as he inclined his head, almost teasing her.

"How-?" she began, but the tom's icy blue eyes flashed, causing her to become silent.

"I've been watching you closely since you were born," he stated with a blink.

"Since I was born? And what's all this about waiting for me for centuries? You're barely older than me!" she challenged boldly just before she turned to see Foxtail crouching over her again, slowing rocking himself.

Within in a snap, her background vanished, and all she saw was darkness surrounding her, with flashes of light emitting in the distance. "What? Where's Foxtail?" she asked abruptly as she scanned her surroundings wildly.

"He's carrying your body back to the WillowClan camp," the tom stated so quickly, it made her fur ripple along her spine.

"How did you know-?" she began again, but the Tom's gaze hardened.

As she searched his wide, icy blue gaze, she saw nothing. No emotion, nothing that would signify how he felt. It sent chills down her spine. "I'll be blunt, for you. As you can see," he began as he turned to show her his vanished, glittering body. "My time as a Messenger is nearing it's end. My duty has long been over, and now I have one goal; to find my replacement."

He turned to her once more as confusion buzzed in her aching head. "I've been dreaming of you since the day I took my vow. A black cat with a pelt of stardust and eyes hot, warm amber. You are the cat I've been dreaming of, Nightpaw. You are the Spirit that comes at Night," he meowed, his voice empty of feelings.

Nightpaw narrowed her gaze but said nothing. "You have chosen to live a life different from your counterparts. Your choice to stay true to yourself makes you the perfect option. It is your duty to follow my paw prints, as the next Messenger of the Unknown," he finally stated.

Fear and confusion rippled along her spine. He was being up front with her, but she still didn't quite understand. Was this a horrible nightmare? Would she wake up to be under the Willow Tree in the WillowClan camp? Would she still be able to feel Foxtail's touch? Be the best warrior she could be for layer clan? Would she be able to grow old and have a family? She looked around at the rippling light surrounding her, hoping everything would vanish and go back to normal, but when she looked back at the tom, he still stood before her. Eyes empty and motionless, as if he was waiting for her response.

I/N: Please let me know what you think! I know it's been a while, so I am curious how many of you are still interested in my stories?

-Nightspirit 3


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

She stood in complete darkness. The only source of light came from the distance, but it wasn't fluent. It came in bursts of vibrancy, and at uneven times. The black she cat stood in silence as she stared at the figure before her, and she was trembling horribly. "Well?" He asked with a slow blink.

Vigorously, she shook her head. "I-I can't! I don't even understand!" She exclaimed as her tail flicked nervously behind her.

"It's simple. You are dead. Will you be my apprentice?" He asked with a cock of his wide head.

"I-I can't!" She repeated urgently as she backed away; giving him a tone that would suggest his madness.

"I see," he paused as he closed his eyes briefly. "You're still adjusting to the fact that you have died. I will allow you some time. I'll escort you back to your realm, where you can see for yourself what has happened."

"My realm?" She echoed him in confusion.

"Come," he stated as his fur blazed in blue. The tom extended his enormous wings and she hesitantly stepped forward. "Stay close to me, not all Messengers in this realm are welcoming of newcomers."

I'm so confused, her head screamed at her. This tom must be madder than a hare. Even the mention of the creature she tried to make her prey made her wince. The tom braced her with his extraordinarily long tail. He was able to wrap it around her belly tightly, and with that, he took several strides forward. Her paws scrambled to keep up, but the tom just strode on with ease. "Hey! Slow down!" She wailed as her paws started to trip up.

The tom grumbled something under his breath and with ease, lifted her off the ground. Her paws were flailing at this point, unable to get a grip on anything but empty air. A bright green light flashed in the distance, making her eyes slam shut from its intensity. A mere moment after, birdsong met her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and she saw the familiar territory of her Clan. "I'm home! This must have been a horrible dream!" She exclaimed, but she felt a tail unwrap from her belly and instantly horror filled her.

"I'm afraid not. We passed through realms is all, and now we are in the territory of the Southern Clans. Let's go," he stated with a flick of his tail in the direction of the WillowClan camp.

Nightpaw swallowed hard and followed slowly with her tail dragging in the dirt. In the distance, she could hear wailing and yowling. Her ears flattened against her head when the tom vanished through the entrance of the camp. She took a deep breath and followed slowly. The thick bracken of the barrier didn't even disturb her fur as she crawled through the entrance, which saddened her more. Once inside, she could see her body lying in the center. Her body was clean of blood but deep gashes along her spine and belly were fleshy and pink. The smell of decay was coated by the lavender and mint she lain upon. Her eyes were open and the dull amber spheres once so bright and full of life were not staring at nothing. Her tail curled under her legs, and when she tried to spot the white messenger, he was no where in sight.

Beside her sat a ragged creature. He was hunched over and his fur was dirty and fluffy up in places. It looked as if he hadn't bathed in a moon. When she saw the emerald gaze she knew so well, it was now dull with sadness and slightly wild with anger. Panthertail, her father, sat beside her mother, Spottednose, who was sobbing into the black toms fur. His amber eyes were glossy and a frown was clearly visible on his muzzle, and it made her heart ache to see her father so torn. Ravenpaw, her brother, sat next to Spottednose, with his fur fluffed up defensively. His eyes were just as glassy as Panthertail's but without warning the tom stood. He opened his jaws and began to shout at her body, "Why were you always so reckless?! Because you didn't believe in StarClan, I'll never see you again! You foolish, foolish mouse heart!"

Spottednose instantly cuffed the tom harshly across the ears, making a small amount of blood splatter across the grass before her. "Do not speak to your sister that way! She tried her hardest, Ravenpaw!" Spottednose wailed helpless as tears ran down her muzzle and dripped onto the floor.

"Clearly she didn't, otherwise she'd still be here! Why, Spottednose? Why did this have to happen?" he cried as he burried his nose into her pelt.

The spotted black she-cat wrapped her tail protectively around him and was whispering to the tom to calm him. "You are all fools," a sudden, errie whisper interrupted the family.

Nightpaw turned to see Foxtail standing raggedly before her body. "She was the smartest cat I had ever known!" He snarled with his breath coming in short gasps. "Her disbelief in the putrid existence of StarClan was possibly the only thing that saved her. At least she knew she was dying and would expect nothing to happen afterwards. You are all fools!"

His voice echoed through the camp and several cats were bowing their heads in shame. "We have no proof that StarClan even exists! All we have are the distasteful words of our leader, who has locked herself away in shame!" He howled to the sun.

"Foxtail," she whispered in horror.

He would never display this type of behavior before when she was alive. He had snapped. Redrose sat before the leaders den and stood with her tail flicking wildly and sent a warning echoing through the camp, "Know your place!"

"He's right though."

"What proof do we have?"

The sudden eruption of whispers and doubts crowded the cramp. "Silence!" Seedpelt, the medicine cat snapped.

The brown tabby tom with yellow eyes made his way to her body where he closed her eyes with his pads. "This is no way to speak in front of a warrior apprentice on her way to StarClan, or whatever you might believe. Foxtail, you need to come see me immediately. I do not care for your outbursts, but you are not well," he growled as he lifted the remaining mint and lavender that laid beside her.

"You don't know anything! None of you did! None of you even knew Nightpaw! I did; I loved her," His statement ended in a mere whisper as his ears flattened against his head.

Nightpaw could sense that the tom had changed, and not for the better. The air was thick with tension as he was escorted away by Tigerjaw and another pale ginger she-cat warrior. "Do you see? This is very real," a voice from behind her sounded.

She whipped around as her throat began to tighten. "Why did you show me this? To torture me?" She wailed desperately.

The white Messengers blue gaze gave no emotion still, no sympathy for her or even sadness. Just empty blue spheres. "Of course not. My duty is to help those who may not understand and to guide those who need to pass on. However, since you have chosen to live your life with StarClan in the shadows, your destiny is unclear. I have seen from the very moment you took your first breath of air, that you will be known as one of the greatest Messengers of all time. It is your duty to tread this path, Nightpaw, accept my offer," Whitespirit stated with an even voice.

Nightpaw looked at at her family as they all huddled together to comfort each other. "If I deny, what will happen to me?" She asked with a glance back to him.

He cocked his head and paused for a moment. He blinked slowly, and meowed, "You will never see your family or friends again. You will be sent to another realm where those who do not believe in a higher power go."

"I don't understand, Foxtail doesn't believe either, wouldn't he be with me?" She asked with a slight cock of her head.

Whitespirit briefly closed his eyes as her took a deep breath. "No, his destiny is different from yours. I cannot say more," he stated plainly, which caused her to shake in her place.

"You're running out of time, Nightpaw, accept my offer or decline," he repeated again, his tail flicking with annoyance.

Nightpaw's mind was full of questions, but if she didn't accept this role, she would see her family again. Perhaps she could even travel to see them, just as Whitespirit had taken her to this realm. "What is a Messenger, exactly?" she asked the tom.

Whitespirit's eyes flashed a blue light when they landed on her. "A Messenger is a Spirit Guide; a Realm Runner in some cultures. Our duty is to lead the souls of the dead to their place of resting, based off their life decisions. If an animal were to commit crimes such as murder or deceit, they would be banished to Hell, or in your Clan's case, the Dark Forest. Their are also realms that belong to the living, like your realm; we are forbidden to travel to the realm of the living unless our duty pulls us there," he responded.

"I-I," she stammered; her mind dancing with confusion.

Her legs shook with fear and the tom wrapped his tail around her once more. She took a deep breath and couldn't help but close her eyes. By the time she opened them again, she was back in the darkness. Before her stood Whitespirit, but he was not alone. Behind him stood several figures of cats, all with glowing pelts of different colors and wings varying in different sizes. She trembled as Whitespirit's eyes glowed. On his forehead appeared a symbol that she could see was a circle with a smaller one inside. Below his eyes were three distinct stripes that flowed down his jaw and onto his chest. They all glowed a faint blue as his jaws opened. "I, Whitespirit, current Messenger of the Unknown, call upon all Messengers before me to look down on this dying Spirit. It is my judgment that she has passed to become the next Messenger in my place. Nightpaw, former apprentice of WillowClan, do you accept my official offer to train as the next Messenger?" His voice came as thousands.

How can I accept this offer so blindly though? She had no idea what the duties of a Messenger had in store, nore did she know what would possibly happen to her family in the seasons to come. Her tail was curling tightly around her legs. I almost do not have a choice, she thought. Either accept, or fade into the grave.

Each figure behind him followed his exact words. One in particular stood out on the side, she was quite small, and her fur was brown with pale ash grey and dark shades of brown. Her eyes were large and golden, almost unblinking, and her wings were almost twice the size of Whitespirit's and oddly similar to that of an owl. Nightpaw swallowed hard as the she-cat narrowed her gaze suspiciously at her. That must be one of the spirits Whitespirit was speaking of. "I do," she replied, narrowing her amber gaze back at the she-cat.

The brown cat curled her lip as Whitespirit continued, "Great Spirit, grant this cat with your wisdom and power, for I have deemed her my apprentice!"

With that, the tom leaned forward and gracefully grazed his nose to her. It felt as if lightning flashed through her. She wanted to shriek in fear and pain, but her voice came as a whisper of a thousand voices. Her heart throbbed against her chest as her eyes snapped open. They glowed a vibrant, vicious blood red and her pelt beamed a pure white light. Her back felt as if it had been clawed open in two places as wings sliced through her skin. The area around her grew thick with a white fog and the air was instantly icy. Images flashed before her eyes of dying warriors and kits, all who have suffered horrendously or those who died with honor. The wails of the dead echoed in her ears for what she felt like would last an eternity. What have I just agreed to? Her mind screamed. When Whitespirit finally bestowed his power to her, and pulled away, the pain had faded. She felt strong and powerful, with a level head, and she felt as if she had total control. She took a deep breath as a cloud of fog billowed out from her jaws. "Welcome, the Spirit that comes at Night," the ancient voices of Whitespirit came as a roar all around her.

She turned to look at her back and could see the shimmering black wings that cascaded down her back. Her white flecks glowed like the stars against the midnight sky; twinkling with no rhythm. Her pelt glowed brilliantly as the fog lingered around her paws. When she turned her head back to the Messengers, only Whitespirit stood. His eyes now danced with excitement, which weirded Nightpaw out immediately. "This is going to be so awesome!" He exclaimed with a flick of his tail. "I have never had an apprentice before!"

"Shut up, you old fool!" Came a voice behind him.

Nightpaw angled her head around to see a long haired brown tom. His pelt was ragged and he was tiny. His eyes were a blazing yellow and two small teeth jutted out from his upper lip. "Snakespirit!" Whitespirit exclaimed sheepishly.

Whitespirit instantly bowed his head in shame as Nightpaw cooked her head to the side. Was this the same cat she had been with before? He was unusually happy now, instead of solemn. "You're a Messenger for our sake! Act like one! It's still astounding you've made it this far!" The small tom known as Snakespirit snapped.

"Are you a kit?" Nightpaw suddenly asked.

The small tom's fur bristled, making him look like a furious ball of fur. "Listen here, Missy! I may be small but I am no kit! I'm probably one hundred times your age, if anything you're the kit!" Snakespirit spat viciously at her with his yellow eyes full of frustration and annoyance.

Nightpaw inclined her head in shock, but she definitely didn't feel frightened. He was definitely a kit, with the spirit of an elder. He was frozen in time, and that saddened Nightpaw. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she meowed with a bow of her head in apology.

The small tom gave a curt nod. "You're Damn right! And Whitespirit," He snapped with a sharp glance at the white tom. "Show a little restraint! You were my apprentice, you know better!"

Within that instant, the small cat vanished into Whitespirit. The white toms eyes were emotionless again. "I'm sorry for losing my composure. I'm just not use to this," he murmured as he padded past her. "Come, we begin your training now."

Nightpaw sprinted after him, walking on an endless tail engulfed in darkness. "Wait! How can you just act like that didn't just happen?" she asked with a look at the mysterious white tom.

He stopped abruptly and stood before her. He was slightly taller than her, and his eyes held a seriousness that made Nightpaw shift her paws. "Your first lesson as a Messenger is to control your feelings at all times. We are simply not allowed to express out sympathy to those who have died. It may only cause problems for us and for you," he meowed with a serious face.

"I don't understand, why?" she asked as he tried to continue on.

Whitespirit visibly rolled his eyes. "If you want to make it in the Unknown, having control of your emotions is very important. It may not seem like it, but if you were to meet a spirit that had committed a horrible crime, and it angered you; you could destroy the entire realm itself. As Messengers, we hold a lot of power. We are not welcome in most realms, Nightpaw, and we experience a lot of scrutiny. StarClan, for instance," he meowed, and this made Nightpaw's ears prick. "They hate Messengers, typically they forbade us from entering their realm, but according to my visions of you, you will mead that relationship."

"Me? But I never believed in StarClan to begin with," she meowed with a cock of her head.

Whitespirit sighed and gave a shake of his head. "There is a lot you don't understand, Nightpaw, but you will learn in time. For now, just watch as I do," he meowed then flicked his ears. "Do you feel that?"

She sat down and straightened her back and strained her body. He moved behind her and placed his long tail over her heart. "There," he whispered.

Heat over came her, but she could identify what he was describing. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Images of a pale ginger she-cat flashed in her mind. "How can I see this?" she whispered back, clearly amused.

"With our power, we can peer into all realms. When an animal has passed on, we go to them," he answered as he padded around to face her. "Focus on where; the surroundings, the smell, the taste, the feeling. Imagine the creature, and run as fast as you can. The Unknown is a realm created by the first Messenger, it is made to bend to our will."

"Our will," she murmured as she closed her eyes briefly. She could see the she-cat lying in a barn. Kits pawed blindly around her belly as a tom cat stood over her with his tail flicking nervously. The barn was old and broken down, with boards missing from the walls and roof. Rain from outside was leaking in and dripping on their pelts as the hay crunched under paw. It smelled of musk and prey. "There," a voice in her head whispered.

She snapped her eyes open wide and looked at Whitespirit in horror. "What was that voice?"

"The elders, our ancestors. Listen to them closely, they will guide you," he whispered as he turned and started to run. "Let's go! Our window is closing!"

Nightpaw once again envisioned the small family. She started thundering after Whitespirit, but soon enough a light flashed and he was gone. "Faster," another voice whispered.

She obliged instantly and started running at her fastest speed. She could see in her open eyes they she-cat laying in a pool of her own blood as her body convulsed rapidly. I'm coming, I promise! Her mind shrieked. Within moments, a hot white light flashed before her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and saw Whitespirit standing over the ginger she-cat. He gave her a curt nod of approval. "Rosey," a voice whispered.

"Her name?" Nightpaw asked the voice, but it didn't respond.

"A lonely life."

"Love."

"Him."

"Death by kitting."

The voices erupted in her mind, making her want to cuff her ears. "Spirit Isle," one voice spoke loud and clear.

Nightpaw stood tall as she padded beside Whitespirit. "What did they tell you?" he asked with his vision clear and emotionless.

Nightpaw looked at the family and saw the she-cat snuggle for air. Within moments, her yellow eyes dulled and a rapid breath exited her jaws, causing the tom to howl to the roof for his mate. The kits laid in the nest, pawing blindly. They would never meet their mother. Would they even survive or would she be back to fetch them as well? Sadness clouded her mind, and with that, the storm outside the barn raged. "Nightpaw!" Whitespirit shouted as thunder cracked in the sky.

Lightning struck the ground outside the barn, causing the kits to squeal and the tom to huddle close to them. The barn creaked as the wind shook the walls violently. She looked at him with glossy eyes and bowed her head. How can he be so calm? How can he do this? "I can't do this!" She wailed; it reminded her of her death and now eternal loneliness.

Whitespirit slammed his body against hers, causing her brain to think about him instead of the suffering family. She looked at him with shock and saw his gaze full of slight horror. The storm outside eased up as Nightpaw focused on her mentor. "You cannot let your emotions get the best of you, Nightpaw. For now, but keep touching my fur. I will get you through this. I shouldn't have taken you here so soon; I'm sorry," he meowed.

Nightpaw bowed her head as she struggled to clear her mind. She saw Whitespirit lean down and touch his nose to the dead she-cat's body. As he pulled away, a long white stream flowed from the she-cats eyes, nose, and mouth. It quickly took shape of a cat and when it blinked its eyes open, sorrow instantly filled them. The she-cat wailed loudly, but in a tongue Nightpaw did not recognize. Whitespirit looked at the she-cat and spoke to her in the fluent tongue she used so elegantly. The she-cat seemed to calm a little bit as she glanced at her mate and kittens. "Come on, she is ready for guidance," he meowed as he flicked his tail to the both of them. "This time, think of the Unknown, getting back there is much easier than leaving."

She shook her head as Whitespirit and the she-cat known as Rosey vanished into the air. How can I possibly do this? If my emotions get the best of me, I could lose all sense and completely destroy an entire realm? She threw one last glance at the family, and saw the tom moving the kits away from the body of their mother. He was whispering to them in that unfamiliar tongue, which intrigued Nightpaw. They were both cats, so why couldn't she understand them? So many questions buzzed in her head as her surroundings flashed into darkness.


End file.
